


Time to Go

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Onni comes to a realisation.





	Time to Go

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis a drabble, a snippet, nothing more. Nothing less.

Onni had been standing in the foyer of Reynir's home for some minutes, not actually looking at the scattered wet boots, but looking far away to where the birches' leaves were quaking and the gnats droned in his ear.

Why were there no gnats here? He'd been here all summer, and never noticed until now. 

He was losing his focus in this pleasant place, and in his absence evil walked among the trees of his home. Now that he was sure Lalli would be protected, he could fly to his perch and scan the horizon, find his nemesis, and swoop. 


End file.
